parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Heroes
Below is a list of characters from Digimon and other film and TV series per franchise and trilogy that appear in Garfiled1990's Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series as multiple team of heroes. Digi-Squad: 02 Mode The first primary hero team of the series. * Veemon: A blue dragon-type Digimon and leader of the second Digimon team * Wormmon: A green worm-like Digimon. * Hawkmon: A bird-type Digimon. * Armadillomon: An armadillo-type Digimon. * Patamon: Former member of Agumon's Digi-Squad. * Gatomon: Former member of Agumon's Digi-Squad and Veemon's second in command. * Terriermon: * Lopmon: Terriermon's twin brother. Duelists * Yugi Muto * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Tea Gardner * Yusei Fudo * Jaden Yuki Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Assistant Allies: Toons * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Baby Herman Jungle Cubs Mentors * King Mickey Mouse * Queen Minnie Mouse * Lady Daisy Duck * Scrooge McDuck ** Huey, Duey and Louie Duck * Pluto Clay Team * Gumby * Pokey * Prickle * Goo Assistant/Supporting Members and Other Allies * Gumbo * Gumba * Minga * Tara: Ginger's friend and Gumby's girlfriend. * Ginger: * The Clayboys ** Fatbuckle ** Thinbuckle ** Nobuckle * Professor Kapp Future Clay Team Members * Davey and Goliath (soon joining the Clay Team) * Morph (also joining in the Clay Team soon): * Chas * Nailbrush * GrandMorph * Delilah * Folly * Gillespie * The Very Small Creatures * Gobbledygook The Toyland Gang (first known as Team Toyland) * Noddy ** Bumpy Dog ** Noddy's Car * Big-Ears * Tessie Bear Other Toys * Mr. Plod * Mr. Wobbly Man * Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear * Master Tubby Bear * Clockwork Mouse * Dinah Doll * Mr. Milko * Mr. Sparks * Miss Pink Cat * Mr. Jumbo * The Skittles ** Mrs. Sally Skittle * Bert Monkey * Martha Monkey * Clockwork Clown * Mr. Train Driver * Bunkey * Sammy Sailor * Mr. and Mrs. Noah * Mr. and Mrs. Straw The Banana Splits * Fleegle * Bingo * Drooper * Snorky Assistant: * Mildred: Fleegle's wish-granting robot. The Wolf Gang (Fangface) (Joining Soon...) The Magical Books (The Pagemaster) * Biff: * Kim: * Puggsy: * Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth ** Fangface: Pandasian Pandas * Toby: * Oscar: * Cool: * Love: * Max: Supporting Mentors and Allies: * Fairies ** Yani ** Princess Mi ** King Panno ** Queen Laila * Didi: Dragons Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Spyro the Dragon * Sparx Tobias the Reluctant Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show) Recurring/Supporting Hero Teams and Allies Digimon Teams Fusion Fighters United Army * Shoutmon: * Gumdramon * Ballistamon * Dorulumon * Cutemon * Dracomon * Jijimon * Starmon * Pickmon * Dondokomon * ChibiTortomon * Mervamon * Ignitemon Digi-Squad * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon The Samurai Pizza Cats * Speedy Cerviche * Polly Esther * Guido Anchovy Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Bone * Stegz * Bullzeye * Spike * Hard Rock Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors and Guides * Splinter: Pinocchio and Cricket (The New Adventures of Pinocchio) The Ultra Brothers * Zoffy (also known as Ultraman Zoffy) * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace Other Ultra Warriors * Father of Ultra (Ultraman Ken in the English Version) * Mother of Ultra (Ultrawoman Marie in the English Version) The Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Vinsmoke Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Nico Robin (formerly known as Miss All Sunday) Wallace and Gromit * Shaun the Sheep Notes Ownership Rights * Digimon ''belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sonic X belongs to Studio Gallop and 4Kids Entertainment. * Kingdom Hearts, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, DuckTales, Tangled, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? and Jungle Cubs (The Jungle Book) and Disney Heroes and Villains (from every film and TV show) belongs to Disney. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * The Samurai Pizza Cats belongs to Tatsunoko Productions, Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to DIC Entertainment. * The Pagemaster belongs to 20th Century Fox and Turner Pictures. * Quest for Camelot and Cats Don't Dance belongs to Warner Bros. * Gumby and Davey and Goliath belongs to Art Clokey. * The Banana Splits (1968 - 1970, 1972), Scooby Doo ''and Wacky Races belongs to Hanna-Barbera. * ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures belongs to Enid Blyton, BBC and Cosgrove-Hall Productions. * The Banana Splits (1968 - 1970, 1972), Scooby Doo ''and Wacky Races belongs to Hanna-Barbera. * ''Fangface belongs to Ruby-Spears Productions. * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 - 1961), Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) and The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show belongs to Rankin/Bass. * Pandalian ''belongs to Funimation Productions and Nelvana. * ''The Space Giants (known in Japan as Ambassador Magma) belongs to Osamu Tezuka and P Productions. * The Ultra Series belongs to Tsuburaya Productions. * Godzilla, Mothra, King Kong (tokusatsu/kaiju films) and Gamera belongs to Toho Company and Daiei. * Morph, Wallace and Gromit and Chicken Run belongs to Aardman Animations. * An American Tail, A Troll in Central Park, Rock-A-Doodle ''and Anastasia'' belongs to Don Bluth, Universal Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and 20th Century Fox. * Spyro belongs to Sony, Universal Studios, Insomniac and Activision. * Speed Racer (1967 TV series) (known in Japan as Mach Go Go Go) belongs to Tatsuo Yoshida and Tatsunoko Productions. * One Piece belongs to Toei Animation and Funimation Productions. * A Rat's Tale (known in Germany as The Story of Monty Spinnerratz) belongs to Warner Bros. and Augsburger Puppenkiste. * Star Wars belong to 20th Century Fox and Lucasfilm. * Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Category:Digi-Squad: 02 Mode Category:Digi-Squad Category:Fusion Fighters United Army Category:Former Digi-Squad Members Category:Digimon Teams